¿Quien dijo amigos?
by The Miss Alice15
Summary: -Quien dice que tu y yo somos amigos?- Maka sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho Un montón de cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza pero su mente quedo en blanco cuando Soul se acercó


**¿Quien dijo amigos?**

Era un día soleado de verano, un muchacho sentado en una banca del parque y una espera que se le hacia eterna aunque el solo levaba ahí 20 minutos pero en verdad hacia calor, "nos vemos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora y no vengas tarde" le dijo ella la persona que estaba esperando.

-Que calor…..-se dijo el, pero era verdad, parecía que mientras mas pasaban los días mas caluroso se hacían

Escucho unos pasos detrás suyo, sin voltear a ver pensó "ojala se ella" y si era Maka era inconfundible pues siempre llevaba sus coletas, una falda y sus tan profundos de color oliva que la caracterizan.

-Perdón por tardar tanto-se disculpo, le había dicho que lo esperara "a la misma hora" y se tardo 20 minutos

-Bueno, ya estas aquí- le respondió restándole importancia – ¿y bien? , para que querías que viniera?

Maka se quedo callada un momento, intentando no mirarlo fijamente ,como si quisiera que Soul no descubriera algo.

-Este…-estaba intentando buscar como decirlo –mmm...conoces el juego las "escondidas"?

La miro ,si se pensó la un segundo en responderle la pregunta porque después de todo aun son unos _niños _, pero la miro como si hubiera sido la cuestión mas absurda.

-¿Que? ¿Que ya no estas grande para juegos?-le dijo con un poco de burla.

-¿Te crees tu muy ya grandecito o acaso ya te volviste aburrido?- le respondió ella con otra pregunta tal y como el lo había echo ,y además la primera pregunta que hizo fue buena ya que a ojos de personas mayores ellos no ella muy _grandecitos _que digamos.

-¿Acaso ya maduraste?-le mira de nuevo pero no al rostro-…bueno al parecer no-otra vez una pregunta mas y mirando ese objetivo de muchas burlas de parte del peliblanco.

-Maka-chop!- era lo de menos! Un golpe en la cabeza , maka ya estaba harta que se burlara de su cuerpo –Idiota! Vengo solo porque quería venir contigo porque no te he visto en dias y tú empiezas a molestarme!

Soul comenzó a entender el motivo de Maka tal vez lo de " escondidas " era tan solo una excusa suya para venir al parque que siempre jugaba con ella .

-Esta bien…-dijo sobándose la cabeza ,aun le dolía , y pensaba algo como "esto no es cool"

-Es como las escondidas normales, pero por ser chica yo soy la que se esconde y tú me debes buscar…

-¿Escondidas normles?-dijo interrumpiéndola y diciéndolo para dejar claro que para el eso era lo mismo.

-Es diferente, cuando me encuentras….-hace una pequeña pausa- Los sabrás cuando me encuentres así que empieza a contar-la peliceniza se fue caminando dejándole un poco de curiosidad de saber mas.

Por esa curiosidad es que el simplemente dirigió su mirar en dirección opuesta a la de maka había ido y cerro los ojos para contar en su mente.

¿Recuerdan ese tiempo de su niñez en que los _"juegos de niños" _ les empezaron a aburrir? ¿Pero cuando inicio eso?...no lo recuerdan verdad? Soul y Maka tampoco ,ni cuando empezaron a distanciarse después de ser los mejores amigos, ni cuando esos días en que jugaban en el parque también fueron recuerdos lejanos.

Ambos pensaban lo mismo ,de cómo era su relación sin esos juegos infantiles que los unían todas las tardes de verano , toda sus lazos habían cambiado-en algo pero no sabían que- desde que se consideraban _PRE-adolescentes _lo pensaban pero no se lo decían .Pero no seria muy raro verlos jugar para las _personas mayores _eran un par de niños jugando en un parque .

Se levanto, dispuesto a ir a buscarla aunque pensaba que esto era un poco estúpido y poco cool, pero de todos modos estaba ahí jugando con Maka a las "escondidas" y no sabe el que otra cosa tal vez si no hubiera sido ella quien le dijera" vamos a jugar…." No estaría buscándola entre los matorrales de un parque. Ese lugar era extenso y lo árboles normalmente eran los del mismo tipo excepto unos , eso el le hizo recordar algo.

**-flash back-**

Había un niño llorando al lado de unos árboles que dejaban caer unas flores tan blancas como su cabello, ¿porque lloraba? Porque estaba cansado de ser comparado con su hermano ,porque estaba cansado de ser obligado a tocar un instrumento que ni le dejaron elegir y porque…por varias razones se sentía solo. Era demasiado para un niño y algún día todos esos sentimientos iban a estallar.

Terminaba de llorar se empezaba a sentir mejor , tal vez eso era lo que nesecitaba , levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que una adorable niña de ojos jade y dos coletas que estaba sentada junto al el pero no sabia que ella estaba ahí desde hace rato.

-¿ya? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

-Eh…sip- soul no entendía muy bien el porque pero ella amplio su sonrisa y se paro en frente de el para tomarlo de las mano y le dijo

-que bueno!-digo mientras rió –sabes? Mi mami dice que cuando estas muuuy triste es mejor decirlo y llorar pero…yo me siento mejor después de jugar con un amigo, ¿tu quieres ser mi amigo?-El asintió con la cabeza y se puso feliz pero aun no sabia su nombre.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto

-Maka –le respondió –¿y tu?

-Soul- le devolvió la sonrisa hasta se le había olvidado porque estaba tan triste

**-fin del flash back-**

Detuvo su paso un momento , soul ya sabia donde estaba maka , empezó a correr ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar ese lugar? debió haber sido el primer sito a donde buscar y si ella estaba allí .Se encontraba sentada en unos de los banquillos sola y no estaba nadie aparte de ellos dos .

-Mentí- decía Maka aun sin mirar a Soul mientras bajaba su mirada - el juego que estamos jugando no son las "escondidas" pero tu ganaste

-entonces ,sino estamos jugando eso, ¿que es y que se supone que gane?- se agacho un poco par ver si podía ver a los ojos a Maka y se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate y rápidamente ella se acerco para darle un beso fugas .

-Per- pero q-que?-tartamudeaba si entender lo que sucedía y en cuestión de segundos ya tenia el rostro igual de rojo que el de ella .

-T -t u quierias saber que ganaste! y-y por cierto estamos jugando "escondidas americanas" aunque nos es un juego que jugaría con con alguien que considere mi amigo pe- pero tu eres mi amigo solo que… es que… -sin darse cuenta estaba hablando muy rápido a causa de sus nervios .

-Quien dice que tu y yo somos amigos?- Maka sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho ¿acaso ni siquiera eran amigos? ¿Ella era la única que pensaba que lo eran? Un montón de cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza pero su mente quedo en blanco cuando Soul se acercó ella tanto que podía sentir su respiración . Le dedico una sonrisa calida y la beso pero no como ella lo habia echo anteriormente sino uno mas duradero.

Ahora no solo sus mejillas estaban rojas , sino toda su cara ,los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones .Maka se quedo pensativa unos segundos y luego le dedico una sonrisa calida a Soul quien le dio una igual y de ahora en adelante jugaran a las escondidas pero sin las parte de esconderse.

¿Y les gusto? Si es asi dejen un review no sean malitos

Les aclaro algo:

"Las escondidas americanas" es casi lo mismo que las escondidas que la mayoria conoce con la diferenta de que las chicas se esconden y cuando los chicos las encuentran tienen que darse un beso.

No dije la edad de Soul y Maka para poder dejarselos a su imaginacion

Hasta el proximo fic!


End file.
